


A Village

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen, In the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "What's a village?" It was pleasant to have a quiet evening to themselves, Timon thought, and familiar to have Pumbaa asking him questions.





	A Village

"What's a village?" It was pleasant to have a quiet evening to themselves, Timon thought, and familiar to have Pumbaa asking him questions. Timon was the brains of their outfit, after all.

Simba was off somewhere. He was half grown now, or two-thirds grown, or something. Timon didn't actually know how long it took a lion to get from little lion cub to intimidating adult, but clearly they were going to find out. A while, it seemed, since Simba had been stuck at gangly and scraggly-maned for months.

"In the song," Pumbaa prompted, bringing Timon back from his woolgathering. "Near the village."

"Oh, that," Timon said, quick and casual, because it was always worth sounding like you had all the answers. "In that song," he added, for a bit more time to think, before he said, "A village is... a bunch of people who all live somewhere. Their place."

Pumbaa was nodding along as Timon elaborated. "People in a somewhere they made. Tunnels and that sort of thing." Just because Timon lived in a jungle didn't mean he forgot his original home, full of family, mothers and cousins and new kits and all crammed in. He was pretty sure warthogs usually had tunnels, too. Burrows, at least.

"The termite mound!" Pumbaa sounded enthusiastic, like he'd figured it out, but he was wrong.

"There's nobody living in the termite mound except grubs and bugs," Timon said. "That's a _buffet,_ not a village."

"But Timon..."

Really, Pumbaa could be more persistent in asking questions than the kid. Timon waved a front paw in a _do go on_ gesture, although he was starting to consider this a better time for a snack than for a vocabulary lesson.

"We've got one here in the jungle." Not a question, after all. "A lot of us living close to each other. Us and our little lion."


End file.
